Inevitable
by Sekai-san
Summary: Con el paso del tiempo, la pequeña chica que solía responder al nombre de Arya Stark ha dejado su pasado atrás, enterrado en el olvido. Más la sangre de Invernalía correrá siempre por sus venas, atandola irrevocablemente a su destino como parte de los 7 reinos, ella seguirá su instinto aún desconociendo hacia dónde le llevará.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertencen a George R.R. Martín, al igual que la trama en la que me he basado.

- Danza con dragones.

* * *

_Prefacio._

.

.

.

El ajetreo al desembarcar la despertó súbitamente, barriles rodando, hombres subiendo y bajando, cajas cayendo, a lo lejos se oía la música de las viejas posadas, las voces del pueblo vivo y trabajador de Braavos, vendedores de pescado, almejas, joyas y tesoros, todo lo que se pudiera imaginar podía conseguirse en el comercio de la ciudad libre. Un viejo marinero con cara cansada le dio una patada en el costado para que le abriera paso, la bodega de un barco no era el lugar más indicado para dormir. Su cuerpo se levanto automáticamente con la agilidad de un felino.

— ¡Deja de hacer estorbo y ponte a trabajar!— exclamó el malgeniado marinero, Sylos. Ella obedeció.

Cargó cajas llenas de pescado fresco hasta la parte final del muelle, allí donde las chicas se dedicaban a venderlo. Talea y Brea la saludaron con el abrazo de una familia al reunirse. Por un segundo se permitió fingir que era de ese modo, pero bien sabía que ella no era nadie ahí, no tenía familia ni vida, _ella no era nadie, _aquella familia de sencillos comerciantes de mejillones, almejas y ostras había acogido a Gata de los canales con los brazos abiertos desde el principio; Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que esa no era su realidad, Gata era un papel que desempeñaba a menudo, Gata era uno de los nombres que le habían dado a su rostro, al igual que Comadreja, Salina, Arry , Arya, Perdiz y nadie… ninguno iba más allá, nada era real. Era una actriz de tiempo completo.

Volvió al barco cargada con cajas de distintos manjares de tierra firme, el capitán ya estaba listo para zarpar nuevamente, la chica de los canales había conseguido hacía tiempo el reconocimiento de los marineros, pasó de vender mariscos a formar parte de la tripulación de una vieja galera pirata_. _En aquel lugar daba lo mismo si era hombre o mujer, también importaba poco su nombre, la mitad de las personas la llamaban chiquilla, la otra mitad Danzarina para abreviar. Podría decir que eran solo nombres, había tenido ya tantos que había perdido la cuenta, pero Danzarina le agradaba, no lo había escogido ella, ni el hombre bondadoso. Se lo había ganado gracias a su modo de pelear con la espada, la posición de la danzarina del agua. Ignoraba como la había aprendido, pero siempre, al momento de pelear lo hacía como una verdadera danzarina del agua, lo hacía por inercia, era tan natural como respirar. Una voz de alguna vida lejana le susurraba siempre frases al oído, ella obedecía. «Veloz como un ciervo, silenciosa como una sombra, rápida como una serpiente, ligera como una pluma, tranquila como las aguas en calma, suave como la seda de verano, resbaladiza como una anguila, fuerte como un oso, fiera como un carcayú… el miedo hiere más que las espadas».

Guardó las cajas en las bodegas y se acomodó en su camarote, no tardó en sentir el suave vaivén de la nave al surcar el mar, era lento y rítmico, existían pocas cosas que amara más que navegar. La _Dama Oscura _desembarcaba en las ciudades pocas veces y durante poco tiempo. Solo lo suficiente para vender e intercambiar tesoros, ella se no se encargaba de aquello, su trabajo en los puertos era la comida. Cambiaba pescado de alta mar por carnes finas y verduras, pero era más importante que el dinero, después de meses de alimentarse con la comida que les brindaba el mar, cualquiera mataría por algo diferente.

Anocheció y ella seguía tendida en su mullido colchón, sin más cobija que la cálida y salada brisa del mar, con los ojos cerrados pero viendo con los oídos, podía sentir las diminutas pisadas de los ratones en las bodegas, los aleteos de las gaviotas que carroñaban lo que podían, el suave crujido de la madera al mecerse por las aguas, las olas chocando contra el casco del barco, las risas de sus compañeros ya borrachos y los espantosos rugidos de su estómago. Suspiró, no podía olvidarse del mundo aunque quisiera, la realidad llegaba siempre de una manera u otra, como por ejemplo, con el hambre.

En la cubierta el ambiente era completamente distinto, fiesta, risas y ron. También había salchichas y cangrejos, cogió un poco de cada cosa y acercó a un grupo de chicos, eran jóvenes, un poco más grandes que ella.

Un joven acuerpado y con la piel curtida por el sol y la brisa marina la saludo con una gran sonrisa, tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, de la cual se enorgullecía, cada vez que le preguntaban cómo se la había hecho cambiaba de historia. Su nombre era Kyle — ¡Pero si es la alegre danzarina que se digna a honrarnos con su presencia!, siéntese a mi lado, mi señora — bromeó. Ella le dio un capo, odiaba que le hablasen como si fuera una dama, no lo era en lo más mínimo.

—Tan fiera como siempre— añadió el chico sobándose el brazo, pero no hizo ademán de devolverle el golpe, sabía de antemano que no iba a poder. Chico listo.

Un pequeño de no más de 8 años salió corriendo hacia la borda de la embarcación, era tan frágil, sus ojos claros le recordaban a alguien, alguien a quién amó cuando tenía un nombre anterior, se repitió por millonésima vez que no importaba, ella era una loba sin manada, no tenía a nadie. Solo un hueco en el pecho, ahí donde debería ir el corazón. El niño devolvió todo lo que había comido y regreso con su rostro pálido como la luna.

—Pobre niño— murmuró Arya a sus compañeros— no vamos a tocar tierra hasta Valyria.

Los chicos la miraron con los ojos como platos, claro las legendarias islas del verano, no era muy común que unos jóvenes de menos de quince años llegaran tan lejos, claro que no eran jóvenes comunes y corrientes, todos estaban mejor adiestrados en el arte del asesinato que cualquier caballero de noble cuna. Resultaba obvio adivinar lo que todos soñaban con conseguir en aquel lejano lugar. Acero Valiryio, las espadas mejor forjadas de la historia salían de allí.

—No es posible, Roggo jamás ha ido más allá de Lys— dijo un flaco muchacho de ojos verdes, no se veía buen guerrero, pero había que verlo con un arco para rogarle por su vida, le llamaban flecha.

—Lo escuché de la boca del capitán, es tu problema si no me crees— agregó Arya con gesto enfadado, eran compañeros, pero seguían siendo mercenarios, todos y cada uno de ellos. Nadie confiaba en más que si mismo en la aquel barco de mierda.

Kyle rompió la sombría atmosfera que se estaba formando con una de sus aburridas historias sobre sirenas. Bufó, no entendía cómo podían creerse todas esas estupideces, lo creería cuando viera una con sus propios ojos. La voz gruesa del capitán los interrumpió súbitamente, una galera se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, su bandera era un león dorado sobre el campo rojo.

Todos los chicos olvidaron rápidamente de cuentos e historias fantásticas y tomaron sus respectivas posiciones. Arya subió al mástil más alto para tener una mejor vista «Rápida como una serpiente», la galera enemiga tenía cañones en la proa, partirían a la _Dama Oscura_ en mil pedazos si no desviaban el curso. Con un gesto practicado miles de veces le indicó al capitán que debía girar a la derecha para esquivar los ataques, el barco se movió al instante y en unos segundos quedaron cara a cara con sus atacantes. Capas Rojas. Todos sabían que era lo que debían hacer, lo habían hecho incontables veces.

Tomó impulso y saltó con la ayuda de toda la extensión de sus piernas, las velas blancas del barco enemigo la recibieron suavemente, se dejó caer hasta la cubierta de la nave y desenvainó su espada. Adoptó la posición de danzarina del agua y esperó a que los enemigos la atacaran, tranquila como las aguas en calma, uno de los capas rojas intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero ella podía ver sin necesidad de sus ojos, el "caballero" despedía un hedor característico de un largo viaje sin bañarse, además su pesada armadura crujía metálicamente con el más leve movimiento, se deslizó lo justo para esquivarlo, el pobre hombre siguió derecho y ella le clavó la espada entre la nuca y el hombro, suave como la seda de verano, uno menos de qué preocuparse.

Echó un vistazo hacia su alrededor, once mercenarios contra más de veinte caballeros. Sonrió, ellos se sentirían confiados por la ventaja del número y esa sería su cruz. Subió unas pequeñas escaleras de madera y llegó al timón, el capitán vestía de acero al igual que todos los demás leones, además dos hombres le cuidaban la retaguardia. Cogió el arco que se colgaba siempre a la espalda y sacó una flecha del carcaj, tensó la cuerda rápida como una serpiente y la flecha salió disparada en dirección al capitán, se clavó justo en su garganta. El hombre cayó muerto, sus guardaespaldas no alcanzaron a advertir de dónde había venido el disparo cuando un par de flechas los silenciaron secamente. Cayeron al suelo con los ojos aún abiertos pero sus gargantas no podían emitir sonido alguno, ella se acercó silenciosa como una sombra y le clavó la espada a cada uno acelerando sus irremediables muertes.

Cogió el timón y cambió el rumbo de la imponente galera dorada, la llevó nuevamente en dirección a la _Dama Oscura_, que se había quedado atrás, bajó corriendo a la plena cubierta, once mercenarios y cinco caballeros. Sonrió nuevamente, la victoria es la sensación más dulce que pudiese existir. Encontró el ancla arrebujada entre varias sogas la levantó fuerte como un oso y la soltó por un borde, la nave no tardó en detenerse, volvió a ayudar a sus compañeros con los últimos hombres. Lucharon hasta que los enemigos quedaron reducidos a dos.

— ¡Me rindo, tómenme como rehén!— imploró uno de los capas rojas con el miedo marcado en sus facciones. Los piratas lo examinaron varias veces, como sin creerse que un hombre pudiera emitir esas palabras. Su compañero aprovechó el momento de distracción para continuar con el ataque, ella esquivó la una estocada fácilmente, pero escucho un pequeño grito agudo a su lado, le habían dado a Kojja. Se volvió a su atacante y lo derribó con un golpe directo con el mango de su espada, luego viró hacia adelante para encontrarse con el que había golpeado a su compañera, ella estaba tendida en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente. Él tenía una armadura que cubría absolutamente todas las partes de su cuerpo. _Cobarde. _

Tomó la posición de la danzarina del agua y paró el golpe que venía con fuerza brutal, tenía la intensión de derribarla con eso, ¡Ja!, podría ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero nadie era tan ágil como la Danzarina. Devolvió y esquivó tajos fácilmente, la armadura lo hacía mover muy lento, pero ella no había podido herirlo ni un poco de todos modos. Los chicos se arremolinaron en torno a ellos y vitorearon su nombre una y otra vez. _¡Dans, Dans!. _Los golpes del hombre eran cada vez más suaves y torpes, y desde esa distancia lograba escuchar su respiración jadeante. Le daba un crédito por seguir en pie a pesar de estar completamente rodeado, no se merecía morir contra una partida de piratas forrajeros.

Con una ágil voltereta que pareció más un paso de baile se situó detrás del caballero y le atizó la parte anterior de la rodilla. El hombre gimió y dejó caer el peso muerto de su pierna, probablemente rota, luego dio un salto con giro para situarse nuevamente frente a frente y ágil como la loba que alguna vez fue le clavó la espada en el único agujero de su armadura, el visor del yelmo. Su adversario emitió ningún grito de dolor, se dejó caer sobre la espalda y se quitó el yelmo.

—Me has ganado— dijo con un tono medio adulador medio incrédulo, pasó la mano sobre las sangrantes heridas de su cara. Le había dado con tal fuerza que rompió su nariz y le sangraban ambos ojos— lo que menos deseo es una existencia como ciego, os imploro que os apiadéis de mí y me concedáis la muerte.

Esas palabras le calaron hasta lo más profundo, la transportaron a sus días en el templo del dios de muchos rostros, ella no era una sierva de dicho dios, había perdido el derecho de dar el don y la paz eterna, ella había rechazado esa vida dos años atrás.

—Lo siento, no tengo la potestad para concederte ese deseo— dijo con solemnidad. El hombre no respondió, se había dejado llevar por la inconsciencia. Saquearon lo que quedaba de la galera de los leones y volvieron con el hombre inconsciente.

— ¡Por los dioses Dans, venían con la orden de acabar con tigo!, eso no se perdona— gritó el capitán al ver al sobreviviente, gritó con tal furia que las aletas de la nariz se le hincharon y su rostro tomó el color de un granate brillante, su creciente calva también se había enrojecido.

Ella lo miro impasible, tranquila como las aguas en calma. —Es un hombre honorable, además me habías pedido que reuniera un equipo para cuando desembarcáramos y lo quiero a él conmigo.

El rostro de Roggo no cambió. Suspiró, no quería usar esa carta, era una artimaña sucia. Mantuvo su expresión controlada como le había enseñado la niña abandonada y añadió al final —su vida me pertenece.

Sabía que Roggo era fiel a sus creencias, la vida era la única cosa importante para los marineros de Braavos, y el caballero le había pedido explícitamente a Arya que lo matara, era como si le hubiera entregado su respiración y sus días en una bandeja de plata. Ahora estaba en sus manos. Cómo sabía que haría, el capitán asintió cautelosamente.

—Pero mantenlo vigilado. Todo el tiempo.

Ella se limitó a dejar escapar una sonrisa y salió de la oficina dejando atrás al cansado y barbudo viejo. Sentía algo de afecto por él, se atrevería a decir que era la única persona de toda la tripulación en la que confiaba, sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco y que estaba mal convencerlo con artimañas, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía continuar su viaje con el caballero de los siete reinos, y ella había aprendido a escuchar al destino.


End file.
